Gamer Brony
Gamer Brony is an upcoming member to the Wooden Railway and Trackmaster Community Original Run (thomasfan69, 2010-2011) Gamer Brony started his original run on the account, thomasfan69, on March 18, 2010. He joined to comment and make videos on a more popular website instead of MySpace (what he originally used to make videos). He talked about Misty Island Rescue, a movie coming out at the time, until about one month later when he started making videos. His first two videos were "The cake is a lie!", a video containing a camera zooming in on a cartoon cake when a large text comes out saying "The cake is a lie!", referencing the 2007 Portal phrase, and a video containing a custom picture of Trackmaster Bash (before he was released) that was a repainting Rheneas picture. After being worried about the hate going for the video (as it was extremely sloppy and poorly made), he removed the video of custom Trackmaster Bash. Afterwards, he made a video called "ROBLOX Epicsodes: The I-Fell Tower", a video about ROBLOX - a kids game released in public in 2006, on May 8, 2010. He made more ROBLOX videos and series to follow, including: -ROBLOX Gone LOL - A series inspired by JJ5x5's Roblox Gone Crazy -ROBLOX Epicsodes - His original ROBLOX series, but was ended after 10 episodes and a few shorts -Nooby Robloxian - A series inspired by Crazy Robloxian, put on hiatus in later 2011 but picked up again in 2012, however went inactive again later that year and 2013, only to be picked up in 2014. -ROBLOX Spoofs - A short lived ROBLOX series including spoofs of memes. Sadly, only 4 episodes were made (Plants vs Noobs, Annoying Robloxian, IT'S OVAR 9000! and Meet the Thomasfan6) He made various other ROBLOX videos, including 2 ROBLOX Thomas videos: A remake of Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover in 2010 and If you give an engine a truck in 2011. Earlier in 2011, he planned his TWR Series. It was originally supposed to have 17 episodes in it's first Season (His ideas are still in his inactive blog - http://thomasfan6studios.blogspot.com/). A few weeks later, he uploaded his first part of his first episode, Trains VS Zombies. But after the first part, his ideas never were to pick up again for another 2 years. Cancellation of the original TWR Thomas Series (2011-2013) After his first part, thomasfan69 would not upload the next part, let alone the rest of the season. He got the ideas to, but soon forgot about them. He had 3 different reasons for this. His first reason was that he was not impressed with the first part. The video was in rather poor quality and he talked very quietly, almost to the point where you could barely here what he said. The camera was rather shaky, as well. The second reason was due to an bug infestation. After he had come back from Summer Vacation in Arizona, his parents told him that his stuff was locked up in storage due to a recent bug infestation that happened in his home. Therefore, it was impossible for him to continue the series. Moving made it even worse, as his stuff was locked up even tighter in storage. His third and final reason is possibly the biggest reason for his cancellation. He had gotten out of Thomas all together. He started getting interested in other things, mainly Mario and My Little Pony, to the point where he stopped watching Thomas and Friends. Plus, Season 15 didn't help one bit to keep Thomas in his interests. He would get out of the series and have plans to sell his Thomas stuff for a new video game console (mainly the Sega Saturn). He even changed his name later in 2012 to Bandicoot Brony. This would stay the same for about 2 years, until a little occurence in 2013. Getting Back into Thomas and Friends (2013) In about Late July-Early August 2013, Bandicoot Brony was looking for videos to watch, when he suddenly found a video about Thomas and Friends (how 2 Season 5 episodes: Duncan Gets Spooked and Rusty and The Boulder) creeped him out. He found it funny, and started watching more Thomas videos. Suddenly, he started getting his interests high once again, and the first time since 2011, he had gotten back into Thomas and Friends. He even watched the most reason Season 17, King of the Railway and Blue Mountain Mystery, which he much enjoyed. The time between late 2013 and 2014 was probably his peek of interest in the franchise, where he had still enjoyed the classic series and started to enjoy the newer episodes after Andrew Brenner came back on the team. His peeked interest led him to create a newer channel that was seperate from his main channel dedicated to Thomas content, which at the time was known as "Gamer Brony" (or in the URL, GamerTTTEBrony). He used this channel to interact with the Thomas and Friends community and upload Thomas and Friends videos. But he had bigger plans from now on, and started on planning an all new Thomas Wooden Railway fanseries. Sodor Railway Friends (2013-2014) After getting into the series again, Gamer Brony decided to go back and get back into his original plans of making a Thomas Wooden Railway-based series. He wanted to join the Thomas Wooden Railway community and create his own stories. At first, he couldn't due to his merchandise still being put in storage due to the bug infestation (which took a lot longer to get out due to moving between 3 different houses at the time), however he still used this time to plan out what his series would be like. He wanted to make his newer series more reminiscent of the Railway Series and TV series, revolving around realistic settings and slice of life stories as opposed to his more "sillier" approach with his original Thomas Wooden Railway series that he planned in 2011. He also got the idea to use a few of his custom characters, namely GB, Mario and Joonas in ways that would impact the plot of the series in general. He also got the idea to set these engines on their own line known as the Ponyville Railway where they would impact with the main MLP cast (albeit avoiding shipping them in every way possible). The characters he created were also planned to have their own story arcs throughout the series which would help develop their characters and character interactions. The series went through different names, such as "GB and Friends" and "Thomas Wooden Railway Adventures," but in the end he decided to use the name "Sodor Railway Friends." At the beginning of 2014, he decided to make a deviantART account which would help publicize the upcoming series. At first, he posted a few images using ROBLOX Thomas models and sometimes talked about his plans for the series. Around the same time, he got a new computer for Christmas which had better specifications and was faster than his old one, and with the better power, decided to create a new ROBLOX game called Sodor Railway Friends that involved new and old NXTransit engines and a custom layout, and had tools that helped edit and create the areas for the engines, which he used to tie in to his upcoming series. After a few months, his family moved into a new house which would be a more permanent location, and he would now be able to get his merchandise out of storage. After getting his merchandise out of storage, all he had to do now was get a new SD card for his camera (in which his previous could only hold 30 seconds of video footage) and a new Emily which he could use for Joonas' model. He also took this time to redo his TWR GB model, which he made more detailed, as well as making a few layouts before sticking to one, massive final layout as well as having a small Trackmaster layout on his table for use with Tidmouth Sheds and a custom station (made using a giant Pop-Tart Box) that could be taken out depending on the scene. After getting a new SD card and Emily which he made into Joonas, he was finally able to start work on his series. Before he started working on his series, Gamer Brony decided to create and upload a TWR remake of the episode "Rusty and the Boulder" to get an idea of what it's like filming with TWR trains, and a week later uploaded his first episode GB and the Trucks. The first few episodes of his series was fairly run of the mill. They involved introducing the cast of characters, including GB and Mario, and involve fairly simple stories. GB would have his first story arc, which involved him going to the works, getting repaired, repainted and finding out about the Ponyville Railway, as well as introducing the normal Thomas cast. He decided to develop some one-off (i.e. Derek and Billy) and negatively received (i.e. Bash and Dash) characters from the TV series in order for them to be part of a bigger main cast. He decided to move the trains with his hands, as he didn't have any fishing wire that he could use for moving the trains, despite that being the preferred way of filming. The filming was generally low quality due to using a cheaper, older camera, so he decided to record his voice using a PC microphone while using the footage from the camera. The videos were edited in Windows Live Movie Maker, and he spent the next month filming, editing and uploading episodes to both his Youtube and Facebook. He was at first determined to finish his first season, but after a while, his mood soon changed. Cancellation of Sodor Railway Friends (2014) After filming 8 episodes of the series, Gamer Brony started to realize that he was getting tired of filming real fast. His TWR videos weren't of great quality filming-wise, his videos didn't get very much views aside from his friends and he wanted to get back into creating ROBLOX videos on his main channel. He was getting tired of his routine of scripting, filming and editing everything and was also tired of having his Thomas Wooden Railway set in the way. He decided to pack up his set for now, and tried to film the ninth episode, GB's Cranes, using a format that was popular with some TWR remakers (i.e. SkarloeyRailway01) where he would make small sets per location on his table. Still, he ran into some issues doing this, due to his table not being very big and the engines would often just crash before hitting the end of the line. He got done filming and even finished editing the episode, but he didn't upload it. He wasn't impressed with a few of his stories essentially just being rehashes of already existing RWS/TV Series stories and decided to use this as his first break from Thomas Wooden Railway. A few weeks after this, school started again, but only a week into the school year, there was a family emergency involving his grandfather being hospitalized. To get his mind off all the stress, he decided to do a few reviews on his MLPForums, and ended up coming up with new stories, which would introduce the Skarloey Railway cast into his series. He planned to come back with a more original episode Sir Handel and the Talyllyn Railway. He ended up filming and scripting the entire episode, but this would lead to more trouble for him, as his brother ended up using the microphone when he tried to record, and whenever he got a chance, it was when he didn't feel like recording. This ended up declining his interest even more, and now he decided to cancel the series altogether, which ended up putting almost a years worth of hype down the drain. Aftermath (2014-Present) After Gamer Brony decided to cancel his series, he went back to his main channel (now known as Alphy Toons) full time and decided to stick to uploading mostly ROBLOX videos and whatnot. He also decided to go back to doing reviews on MLPForums, where he reviewed every episode of MLP daily until he was caught up, and ended up making a number of friends on the site. His ROBLOX game, Sodor Railway Friends was still up, and has become his most popular ROBLOX place to date, gaining over 13,000 visits, 195 favorites and 42 likes and is gaining plenty visits a day. It went a while with no updates, but had a few minor updates in June 2016, including it being able to play on consoles after the release of ROBLOX for the Xbox One. As far as his progress on his main Youtube channel goes, he created more videos, including a few Let's Plays on his channel and ended up ending his long-lasting ROBLOX Gone LOL series with a video titled "The End of ROBLOX Gone LOL" uploading in May 2015, and from then on decided to do more random videos (which in short led to him lacking consistency with his uploads). Despite ending the series he made his deviantART for, he continued to increase his activity, by uploading stamps, edits, pictures and even a few drawings. His Gamer Brony channel, however, saw decreased activity, due to starting to get into new interests and his interest in Thomas shrinking. He uploaded a new YTP/montage parody on the channel in April 2015, but it was soon unlisted. The name of the channel was also changed to "TTTE Brony" to reflect more of his Thomas interest that he made the channel for, however his channel soon started to just become inactive, with his last public upload being his instrumental versions of Gordon Takes a Tumble and Snow Engine and his Sodor Railway Friends episodes becoming unlisted as well. After a few months, the creator of the channel lost the password to this account, and it quickly became what he considered a dead channel. However, recently he figured out how to get back into his account and came back. He is now considering getting back into the Thomas community after getting back into his channel, and as of now a reboot of Sodor Railway Friends is possible (albeit unlikely).